


The Ponds in the Bones

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Gen Fic, Help, Idea - Freeform, WIP, readers help!, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Amelia Bones was actually once Amelia Pond? Amy gets stuck in the world of Harry Potter (not that she’s complaining) and pretends to be a witch for many years until at the end where it took six death eaters and a locating spell to find her…and they didn’t kill her, but she made it look as though she had been killed. Instead, she got rescued by the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponds in the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who

_{Scene: Amy goes into the arch and becomes Amelia Bones}:_

“Amy! Amy, no-” The Doctor called out, but it was too late. She had gone into the magical arch that was from the Harry Potter book series. Rory turned towards him, alarmed and scared. 

“Doctor what’s happened?” 

“She’s stuck. Until she ‘dies’ in that world, she’ll have to be the character she went in as,” The Doctor explained. “Question is, what character?” He mumbled to himself, pacing.

Rory felt frozen. 

“How long are we going to have to wait?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t like before. The Doctor seemed to read his mind. 

“For us, not long…but for Amy…” 

Rory and the Doctor, as one, turned back to the large arch, the TARDIS behind them, and Amy gone.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: That’s pretty much all I’ve got. I’d LOVE if someone took up from there, and figured out how Amy dealt with the situation of living longer than her boys (again!), and how she figured out she was magical thanks to the TARDIS, and so on and so forth. 
> 
> Bonus points if: 
> 
> *Amy knows that she’s distantly related to Harry, and-knowing everything about the Harry Potter books, she adopts him
> 
> *Harry meets the Doctor at some point or another
> 
> *Amy becomes Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher AND works as the possible upcoming Minister of Magic (but make it realistic, please? She struggles to keep both positions, but doesn’t want the DADA to fall into someone else’s hands, and she wants to keep her ministry job for the same reason)
> 
> *Rory and the Doctor both wind up in Harry’s world, not just to rescue Amy, but to help stop the Death Eaters
> 
> *Amy tells Harry all about his destiny, helps free Sirius Black (saves his life), and gets Draco and Harry to be friends instead of bitter rivals
> 
> -That’s all I can think of, but while I can think up this, writing it is proving to be next to impossible. It’s fighting me every step of the way. So, I’m putting it up here on AO3 to see if anybody wants a go at it. 
> 
> -Thank you for reading, and if you do want a go…please let me know in the comments!


End file.
